Sneak
by BriannieBee64
Summary: Batman's daughter...The Joker's son...It'd never work, they'd never allow it. So what do they do? Sneak. The only thing now is how far will they go? Until everything falls apart? Somebody gets hurt? When trust is shattered? Please give it a try..
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Batman fan fiction and the Joker's look is more based on the movie Joker, it's a little out of character and it probably sucks… so up please give it a chance.

Disclaimer/ I don't own Batman c'mon, ya'll should know this already. Poor me? Ha! But I do own some cartoons. And some action figures…do those count?

Prologue

It had been a very long time since the Joker had seen Harley…Actually saw her, where she flocked around him, touching, hugging, talking, annoying. "Harley!" He shouted a fear suddenly gripping him, _alone _flashed in the back of his mind. Moments passed "I'm here puddin"

He turned and saw her walking out of the restroom a month ago she would have called bathroom or no. "You look horrible" she gave him a weak attempt at her harley smile, it fell flat. She looked away he long hair covering half her face it was down and damp around the temples, perspiration dotting at her temples. "I don't feel too good."

She said in reply.

"What'd you eat? Was it the bologna? I told you it wasn't good anymore." She bit her bottom lip. "Puddin its not that…I-I'm." "It was the bologna" The joker said suddenly. It was half hearted, she hadn't been the same. Skittish around him, she'd flinch when he'd raise his hand to stretch. She had been sick from the bad bologna for awhile now, she hadn't joined any of the past heist he had pulled. Desperate he wanted nothing more then to go back to there old routine. Where Harley was annoying, and he was too annoyed to care about what was going on with her and he was no fool. He knew what was wrong with her.

"What is it?" He already knew, but he wanted her to say it. To tell him. "I-I- must have eaten some bad food." He deflated, getting an idea suddenly he ran towards her excitedly "sit down!" Grabbing her by the shoulders he guided her to his chair pushing her to sit, but not too hard he'd hurt her. Looking around he felt foolish, spotting a crate of potatoes he shoved it towards her, lifting her feet and pushing it underneath them. Patting her head he walked around her.

"Puddin?" "Shut up," he said rubbing her shoulders, ruffling her hair, squeezing her cheeks anything to get any type of emotion out of her. "You hungry? No bologna though." He stepped back looking down towards her feet helplessly. "Potatoes? Ice Cream? One of poison Ivy's Babies?"

Harley closed her eyes "pickles." The Joker hesitated "pickles?" She nodded a faint smile barely touched her lips, lifting the corners "were all out" it fell. She slumped "potatoes then." He felt crazy all of a sudden, well he was crazy but he felt a surge of something. Shrugging his purple coat off he had made a decision.

"Puddin, baby ?" The Joker flinched. Harley was confused, "I'm going out to get those pickles call Ivy if anything.." She nodded not yet being able to wrap her head around what he was telling her. So she just nodded

Surprisingly he paid for the pickles…He didn't kill anybody.

The Joker arrived about an hour later to a quiet warehouse. "Harley?" She walked from somewhere, he held out the jar of the best he could find. She grabbed them slowly "I'm leaving." He tensed "what?" She frowned " I-I called Ivy I leaving its only just for awhile so I ca-" "Harley don't do this to me" he said suddenly. "I know .I'm okay with it I'll st-" She shook her head. "I'm sorry puddin" "Harles?"

She backed away "I'm even happy…" he said and she grimaced looking at him sadly. He stared ahead as she grabbed her bag, refusing to look at her. "I'm going now…"

Nothing.

"Harley?" no reply he began to look around frantically "Harles?" A quite swish and soft foot steps made him tense. "Joker" the voice was a growl, "what are you up to now?" He turned and it was the last straw he crumpled falling to his knees, looking up. "Harley!" He shouted, his shoulders shaking. "Joker?"

"She left me" he said pathetically feeling so out of character, in the past few hours he had done things he could never imagine himself doing once again. "Its about time," he looked behind the bat to one of his Robins. "Just take me."

"What?" Robin said and the Joker almost smiled, he always got a kick out of doing the unexpected, but his heart just hurt it had no room for humor. Batman walked forward and grabbed him by the forearm. He had never been more easy to take to Arkham, he had just given up. He was too emotionally distraught to be clever.

**Please Review…**

**This is my first batman fic, I know its horrible and out of character but I had to write this, and well I got something planned and if you don't give me any feedback you wont see what it is ****J**

**P.s The story doesn't revolve around the prologue, this just explains some things and sorry about the Jokers OCCness (did I do that right?) and to be honest I'm too scared to even see what I wrote…So bad grammar, misplaced commas umm….**


	2. Chapter 2

** AN/ It took forever….But it is finally here. A chapter! Do you ever have the problem where you know where you want something to go but just cant take it there? Or it just doesn't want to go there because you are absolutely terrible at writing romance? But you have this little bugger in your mind demanding to be let out? Well this is still not how I wanted it, but a wise man once told me (Algebra teacher) that's what you get, that's what you **_**get**_**! I once had this note book with everything I planned for this story and others…I don't know what happened to it. **

**It took a lot of David Bowie and walking around my room to get this down, I hope you enjoy ****J**

**Disclaimer/ I don't own batman I just like messing with his world, so that I can piss him off by hooking up his fictional daughter with the jokers demon spawn.**

**I uploaded the wrong chapter, a draft! And one that I least liked, hated even. How embarrassing.**

** Sorry :/ **

"That boy is the Devil in disguise little girl."

A dark, sultry, voice rasped close to Beth's ear. The club lights pulsed in neon pinks and blues. The bass was loud, and made the floor tremble. A new grunge band played a dirty song with salacious lyrics. She glanced over her shoulder, a fiery haired beauty slid back to her stool and leaned against the bar. Her red curls pinned up, her eyes lined heavily in black. She held a clear glass with gold liquid, the rim of the glass stained red. Beth focused on the red splotch hypnotized, the woman said something to the bartender.

Sliding a glass in her direction, she leveled her delicate pointy chin, daring her to drink the amber liquid. Beth looked away from the woman. She scanned the dance floor once more. Her eyes stopped when they found what they were looking for, a lean boy. He was blonde, his hair curling slightly over his temples innocently. It was beginning to grow too long it brushed the collar of his black shirt.

"He only has the face of an angel, that don't make him one." The woman said warningly, following her gaze. "He'll ruin everything that you are and have no remorse." The voice was detached, as if she were recalling a past memory. This time Beth didn't look away, while only half listening to her ramblings. She found the boy more intriguing "That boy is dangerous, just remember that…" Beth didn't doubt that for a second. The woman sighed, resigned, realizing Beth had ceased to listen.

Her eyes drank him in. He was leaning languidly against a wall, close to the exit door. While it unnerved her and made her head ache, he looked comfortable in the loud music and flashing lights. He caught her gaze, his thin lips curled into a smirk. He stepped down, tracing the rails that accompanied the stairs. The club was located underground, there was only two exits. He had loitered around one of them.

He melted into the crowd, she could no longer follow him with her eyes. He had disappeared, into a sea of blurred faces. Hopping off her stool, she fought through rows of sweaty bodies, shouldering and shoving people aside.

The boy intrigued her, and she wanted to see him again. Bumping into a hard chest a cold hand stilled her. She looked up stunned, her eyes widened. A familiar face stared intently down at her, he leaned towards her she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. His blonde hair lit up like a halo when the lights flashed a silvery blue, his bangs fell into his eyes. She had only seconds to study his face up close she thought disappointed. Before somebody bumped her, and she slipped out of his grasp. Being shoved away from him, stumbling back her eyes didn't leave him watching as his lips moved as if he were telling her something. A man knocked into her painfully, causing her to break eye contact and when she looked back he was gone. It was almost like he could flicker in and out of her focus, like a ghost.

Feeling a sense of relief when she had managed to stumble out of the crowd. She felt a sense of foreboding, heavy in her chest weighing it down. It felt as if she had stayed even a second longer she would never be able to get out. She wanted to go home, and forget the whole night. It made he feel sick, shoving the exit door open she stepped into a alley way.

Looking to the side she could have sworn she had seen a fleeting shadow, with a halo of golden hair with the corner of her eye. She looked up to the roof of the club, to many it appeared as just a rundown building, nothing more. Shivering she hugged her self, it was cold. The wintry air only Gotham seemed to have bit at her arms, in the club it had not been that cold. In the club it had been unbearably hot.

**Review? Maybe this time it wont take another millennium for another chapter.**


End file.
